


Ramblings before moonrise

by turntostone



Series: The Order of the Phoenix Fillers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its full moon tonight... and our resident Marauders share words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings before moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that you do recognize; I solemnly swear is not mine.

“Honeysuckles and peaches! I smell of honeysuckles and peaches!” Sirius snapped as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. “If this was your ‘brilliant gift’, then dear Moony you have lost your marbles.”  
  
“Did you or did you not mention that you liked the fragrance of Dora’s shampoo?” asked Remus as he settled himself at the kitchen table and pulled a smoking goblet towards him.  
  
“I was drunk! Just because I mentioned her shampoo doesn’t give you the liberty to douse Padfoot with it. I hate you Remus Lupin! I hate you and your obnoxiously brilliant spell work,” Sirius growled throwing himself into the opposite seat.  
  
Remus chuckled. “There was a time when you used to praise my spell work.”  
  
“Use your talents to prank people other than your dear old friend and I’ll drown you in praises,” Sirius intoned. “Shouldn’t you be drinking that up?” he added, nodding towards the goblet.  
  
“Yes, I should,” Remus sighed as he drew the goblet to his lips. He shuddered at the foul taste. “Why are you staring at me?”  
  
“It’s the fifth time I’ve seen you take that vile potion and you haven’t dropped dead yet. I may hate that overgrown bat but for your sake I’m… ” Sirius trailed off.  
  
“Padfoot…”  
  
“Ah, yes. Padfoot. So Mister Moony do tell why Mister Padfoot was introduced to his cousin’s favourite shampoo.”  
  
Remus sighed. Trust Sirius to change the subject. Full moon was definitely not the time for a heart to heart. He might as well humor his friend. “Well, since Mister Padfoot had decreed to spend full moon with Mister Moony, I thought Mister Moony’s nose would fancy a clean companion and not a lump of garbage.”  
  
“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with how Padfoot smells!” exclaimed Sirius indignantly.  
  
“Sirius, Padfoot was covered in cobwebs and Doxy droppings. It was revolting. Just be glad that it was me and not Molly.”  
  
Sirius blanched. Molly wrestling Padfoot into the bath would definitely be disastrous. He rested his chin on the table and watched Remus drink up the rest of his potion.  
  
“I’m a lost cause Remus,” he blurted out.  
  
This was exactly the type of conversation Remus was keen on avoiding. Talks about Sirius’s house arrest and its resultant effects of his mental state would often bring up the guilt he felt having let Peter escape. Though Sirius never held onto it, whenever Remus saw him, he couldn’t help but curse himself. Trying to take Sirius’s mind off treacherous waters, he blurted out the first thing that came to him.  
  
“Remember the globetrotting expedition we took up at James’s when we were twelve?” he asked.  
  
Sirius snorted. “Sure I do. Our ‘globe’ just happened to be Potter Estate. Everything was much simpler then. ”  
  
“When you get your pardon, we’ll go for a real globetrotting expedition.”  
  
“Remus…”  
  
“And we’ll take Harry along. It will happen. I promise you that,” Remus stated with all the conviction he was capable of.  
  
“Remus, its almost moonrise. You should get going,” Sirius said softly.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius. But his friend refused to meet his eyes. Him and his big mouth. He just made the matters worse.  
  
“Get going, I’ll join you soon,” Sirius spoke to the table.  
  
Remus suppressed a sigh and got off the chair. However as he reached the door Sirius’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Remus, is it safe to be with you tonight?”  
  
Remus’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What you mean? I did take the potion and anyway you would be there as Padfoot, like every other time.”  
  
“But this time Padfoot will smell like Tonks. The last thing I need, is to be mistaken as your girlfriend,” smirked Siruis as he made himself comfortable in his chair.  
  
Remus paled as Sirius’s words hit home. And then a blush started to creep onto him cheeks.  
  
“Bet you’re now wishing for the cobwebs and Doxy dropping,” crackled Sirius.


End file.
